Turning point in my life
by Endearing scarlet
Summary: "you look beautiful" he wishpered in his velvety soft voice, the voice I've known all my life yet it sounded different somehow,more silky. This was my best friend, Edward. when I turned sixteen my life changed for ever. This is my story and how i reached my happy ending with some ups and downs. EdwardXBella Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Turning point in my life**

**b.p.o.v.**

It is the month of the April, actually last week of April and I'm really excited as we are going to have our summer break from 1 may. Wow just a week from now I can't believe it. "Down to earth Bella" said a very familiar and silky voice it was Edward, my best friend. I do have many friends but among them he is the only one who understand me completely it's like we don't need to talk to communicate. I'm like a open book to him and well he's the same to me. Okay Bella back to present i said to myself. We were currently doing our maths holiday homework sitting in his bedroom so that we can neglect our studies for a while and enjoy our summer vacation thoroughly it was his idea. I must say it wasn't bad idea though. Esme (Edward's mother) called us for lunch. We both started arranging our things properly back when he asked me "completed?" I replied "no and you?" he laughed and replied "you know I hate maths and I'm not even understanding 21 question in exercise 11.2" I laughed back and replied "that's fine I'll help you I was on 20 only" he smirked at me and teased me "that's because you were day dreaming" I tried to make a angry face at that but instead it came out as pouty and we both burst into laughing. Esme and my mom both were at the kitchen counter smiling at each other as they approached us. At kitchen table they were putting the dishes on table. Edward asked them "what's for lunch?" they both replied in unison "waffles with maple syrup" and Edward's face brightened up it was his second favourite food .at this I made a pouty face and Esme said "aww don't worry sweetheart I'll make Chinese for dinner" my mom and Edward chuckled together and I glared at him he made a innocent face and everyone cracked out. After lunch we both headed back to his bedroom for finishing our homework I helped him in maths and he helped me in physics we both had amazing tuning between us I was good in maths and he was a master in physics .but overall he was a genius, far better than me

He was in most of my classes except English. But thank god, Angela was there at least she was also a good friend of mine and we both didn't have any secret between us I know she has a crush on a boy named Ben. By this time, we were finished by our maths and science homework except biology as there was a project to be made in it .I REALLY HATE TO MAKE PROJECTS especially bio, but thank god Edward was my partner so I didn't have to worry much after arranging our things back we went down to go to the nearby park which was really very familiar to me and sat down on our favourite bench."Hey Bella do u remembers that corner he said indicating towards a small corner behind our bench. It was the corner where we buried a time capsule when we were 6 yrs old. "Yup "I said excitedly and then we both looked towards each other for a while and started racing towards that corner. We started digging it and found out a pretty jewellery box. It was Esme's he even got scolded for this .I took the Initiative and opened the box there were two pieces of paper on was my name written and on one was his name written it were our secrets when we were of I read my paper I blushed crimson red and he looked up at me and I ran as fast as i can and he chased me we both felled right into the grass and he was hovering over me as I hid my hand behind my back and then he started tickling me . Oh damn he knows my ticklish points very well and soon enough he got the paper from my hand it read:

_**I just hate Rosalie because she got to dance with Edward in the Christmas party and I didn't. It wasn't my fault that I had flu. Ugh. I hate her. I didn't even got to kiss Edward under mistletoe that is so unfair. I'll put frogs in Rosalie's purse. Really and I mean to do it.**_

_**~ Bella swan **_

He burst out laughing at that and my blushed deepened."I was just a little innocent girl" I said in my defense. But he ran towards the house saying "let's tell our moms" I chased him until I got a good hold of him "please please please tell me you're joking "he smirked at me and said "let me think…ok but u owe me" I replied "sure. Whatever you want". When we entered his house I gasped everyone was eating my favorite food . We went into the dining room and I said "you forgot us?" and Edward made a puppy face. They all laughed and we ate our dinner while laughing and joking like perfect family. When we finished eating dinner Carlisle and my dad stood up and my dad said first "there is good news for you kids" me and Edward both asked in unison "what" then Edward's dad Carlisle spoke "we are planning a trip to a farm house not far away from California for a week and then we can visit California for a week, go to beaches, shop and relax so, what's say?" everybody cheered and then Esme asked "when are we going?" and Carlisle said on 2 may. And we hit it off. Then my dad said "there's more we'll celebrate tonight by playing games and we all will stay here. "Awesome" Edward said and then we decided to meet an hour later at his place. As we were heading back to my place which was the next house Edward leaned on me and kissed my cheek. "Ewe" I said and Edward replied by saying "see your dream came true". And my mom asked "what dream" Iran after Edward and chased him until he landed on the swing on his garden where we sat when we were children and I landed on him tickling him. He choked out "sorry, sorry" and I finally stopped. "I'll make it up to you" I laughed and replied him "better you do Cullen". And exactly after an hour we were back at his place with night clothes and other stuff. We sang songs, played games and then after two hours headed back to sleep in his room. It wasn't the first time we did this I've slept many times in his room sometimes when I was too tired to go to my home, sometimes as a sleepover and sometimes we slept while doing homework. We took turns for changing in our night clothes in his bathroom and then we went to his bed as soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep I had no idea I was exhausted that much well, I guess it was a long day.

I woke next morning by the sunshine and as soon I woke up it hit me that today is a school day. I checked the time it was just before 7 whoops we are going to get late. I looked towards him and he was sleeping with a baby faced smile. I pushed him a little bit to wake him up but he just groaned and rolled over so I started tickling him he finally opened his eyes and looked at me when he saw me his ears were pink I laughed at him and got up and head to shower. After showering and getting ready for school I headed downstairs at breakfast when my mom and Esme were whispering something to each other I went over to them and said "keeping secrets from your only daughter is not a good habit" and they both jumped and squealed in surprise and then Esme came to me and said "you know what Bella when you'll grow older na you'll understand dear "I made an angry face and then Edward came downstairs. He said "we are getting late for school." Mom who's going to drop us there?" Esme replied "I hope your dad will" at that moment char lisle came there and said "off course dear" and then we headed to school. This was off course damn boring. And then at lunch I told our friends about our trip and they all were excited for us. Next week was the same till weekend. At weekend i.e. a day before yesterday we went for shopping for our trip. I, Esme Edward and my mom all were going to Seattle for shopping we drove in my mom's car. At mall I bought rain boots a travelling jacket, two new dresses one was shorts and a tank and the other was jeans and a layered tank and a amazing I-pot. We ate lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant which was really amazing. After reaching home Edward helped me to carry my things in my room which was a bit girly type as my mom and Esme together had designed its furniture it had purple curtains and pink colored furniture with a lots of soft toys spread on my bed and my bed smelled like freesia. He got tired from carrying five heavy bags so he jumped on my bed I started arranging my things in my suitcase. After finishing my work I noticed that Edward had drifted off to sleep and muffled my laugh. I let him sleep and sat down on my bed reading a novel. And I don't know when but I too drifted off to sleep. Next morning I was woken up by my dad. He said "breakfast is ready sleeping beauty get up" when I got up I hugged my dad and said "good morning dad" as I was a daddy's girl. And got up and headed to shower. Then it hit me "where's eddy" he replied "he's gone home" I replied "ok". And went to get ready for the day as the school was off today. Later I went downstairs for breakfast. My mom was an amazing cook just like Esme she made French toast for breakfast. I chatted a bit with my mom and thanked her for breakfast. Then I told her "mom I'm going to Edward's and then we may go for bicycle riding" which was my second favorite sport. I headed to his house on my bicycle. And entered in Esme was preparing breakfast. "Where's eddy" I asked her she and replied "he may be down any minute, dear" and after a minute he came down with damp hair. "Hey bells" I greeted him back "hey eddy" he hated this nickname so he chased unit I felled on the couch and he landed on me and started tickling me. And after a minute Esme came and with a grin she said "Edward Anthony Cullen stop tickling her". Edward made an innocent face and replied "sorry mom". And I and Esme burst out laughing. And then he ate breakfast and Esme offered me to join them which I denied saying "I'm full I don't need to eat for a day or so". After that we both did bi-cycling race. We spent our afternoon playing and heaving fun, my life was perfect. After that we sat on the swing and chatted for hours and I skipped lunch I guess because I felled asleep on swing on eddy' shoulder. And I woke up in his room he must have carried me I guess. I went downstairs and saw everyone laughing and eating pizza which I guess my dad and Carlisle got after fishing like every weekend. When I got in living room they all smiled at me and Edward greeted me by teasing "you're up sleeping beauty" I went over to him and punched him in his chest playfully.

Rest of the evening was same full of teasing and fun and pizza. At night I went to my home with my parents and soon enough drifted off to sleep. As we had to catch flight for California tomorrow at 7. I had a very nice dream that night me and eddy were walking on the beach hand in hand. I was woken up by Edward. I looked up at him and his hairs were damp which meant he had already showered. Oops I'm late I got up and asked him "why didn't u waked me up before?" he shook his head and replied "you were looking cute like a baby while sleeping". I blushed at that. He teased me again "aww you are embarrassed now" I punched him playfully in stomach and he played along by saying "oww". After that I went to shower and get ready for our flight and he waited for me in my bedroom. And then when I was done he took my suitcase for me and we both went down stairs. When my dad saw us he said to everyone "let's go" and we headed for airport in Carlisle's big jeep in which we were all able to fit together. We reached the airport about a half hour later. Then we went through security checking and waited for a flight being called up. My stomach growled and Edward noticed it and told Esme that he's hungry as he knew I won't ever tell them myself so for my sake we ate the breakfast at airport. By the time we finished it our flight was called and we headed further. I slept in the flight for an hour and for the rest of the flight I listened to music. After we reached California we headed directly to the farmhouse in our rental car from the airport which was a four hour ride. I was woken up by Edward carrying me in a bridal style. "I'm up" I said and he made me stand on my feet back and chuckled and replied "thank god you are up otherwise I would have fallen myself because of carrying you" I ignored him and looked up at farm house it was ancient but beautiful and huge like a villa it may have at least 10-12 rooms and the farm by which it was surrounded was also very big and green." Beautiful" Edward said looking at the house and his eyes were looking beautiful. Why didn't I notice that before? Whatever I'm tired. We went inside and selected the four three rooms which we saw. And I went into my room, bed was good fluffy and the room was beautiful. I went to bed and he followed my lead and went to sit on my bed only and soon enough I drifted off to sleep. I was woken up by a nightmare up by a nightmare that night. I noticed Edward was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, windows started making noise and light went off due to circuit I think. But I got scared so I said to Edward "wake up Edward, wake up." He opened his eyes and asked "what happened Bella?"With concern. "Nothing I just got scared" I replied to him. "Due to darkness?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied in a breathless voice. "Hold my hand" he said and I did as he said. I gripped him tighter and drifted back to sleep. Next morning when I woke up I was hovering on him and he had his arm around my waist I bushed at my foolishness and got up to headed to bathroom to get ready. When I went back to the room he was still sleeping. I went over to wake him up he groaned but finally he woke up. "Shall I name you sleeping beauty eddy"? I teased him. He laughed and got up and then we headed downstairs to our parent's room. We all did breakfast together. But something was strange. They were hiding something from me I guess. After that I was forcefully sent to play with Edward in the farm. We played for an hour but I can make out he was looking a bit tense about something and he was trying to distract me. What had happened to all of them? Don't they love me anymore? What had happened to him even he is keeping secret from me? My heart brooked at that moment. I sat down in the grass and he sat down beside me. I looked into my best friend's eyes that never kept a secret from me and asked him "don't you want to be my best friend anymore?" In a sad and timid voice. As he heard my words his expression softened. He looked deeper into my eyes and replied "who told you so Bella? You know you were only my best friend from the time I started understanding the meaning of friendship….by the way why are you asking so?" I replied back "because you are keeping secrets from me and best friends don't do so" After listening this, his lips turned into a crooked grin. This comes whenever he knows something. I sighed in relief this can't be something bad. He said "I can give you a hint=you'll know this secret at midnight today. Okay, now smile" I did as he said me and hugged him. After that he gave me a piggy back ride to the house as I was too tired to walk and he said he wanted to build muscles. I went inside and we all had dinner together. After that I at headed back to sleep and was woken up by "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA**" at midnight.


	2. Chapter 2

I was blown away. I myself didn't even remember my birthday. I replied "THANK YOU everyone" there was also a chocolate cake. Yum…it's my favorite flavor. I cut the cake and we all ate it together. I also got gift from everyone. Later on, I decided to open my gifts. I got a makeup kit and a really beautiful dress from Esme, the keys of a car from my mom and dad with its photo, Carlisle gave me a new mobile. And Edward gave me a cute little teddy bear of just the size of my thumb and concert tickets for my favorite band. I loved his gift more than my parent's gift. I thanked them all and we watched a late night movie to celebrate my birthday. I slept in between the movie and was woken up by my mom caressing my forehead". Good morning my 17 year old naughty daughter" I yawned and replied "good morning mom". "Where's Edward? She looked at me curiously. I asked her "what, mom?" she's getting me annoyed now. "Nothing" she replied skeptically. "He's having breakfast". I got up from my bed and headed to bathroom for a shower. What was happening to me? Why was I missing Edward so much? It hasn't been an hour also since I've woken up and I'm missing him already. I'm sure I've lost my mind. I got dressed and went downstairs and saw him all my nerves got relaxed and I sighed in relief. Something was surely happening to me good or bad I don't know. He smiled as soon as he saw me and I smiled back at him. I looked into his eyes and he looked back at that moment I didn't cared I was hungry or not or what he was thinking I just got lost in his eyes. They were so innocent clear and like an open book which were saying me that he was feeling the same. I came back to present after what felt like hours by my dad's coughing. "So is everyone up for a hiking trip? Edward, Bella" I blushed and replied "off course" he chuckled and said then "let's go". We got ready for the hiking trip and headed to car. I as usual sat in the back seat with Edward. And as soon as we started driving it happened again. We both got last in each other's eyes. Then car stopped and I was shocked that we were staring into each other's eyes all way. I smiled at him why? I don't know but he smiled back lovingly at me. He moved his hand for and I accepted it and he said "let's go". We went to our parents and started our hiking trip as we were going I tripped but, before I could fall Edward caught me and teased me by saying "hmm… some things never change" I hit him playfully at his chest. He smiled and everyone else burst out laughing. After two hours we reached our destination. I had a beautiful view of forest from top. Edward said "come with me for a minute" I nodded and followed him. He led us to a rock big enough for both of us to sit closely. We sat there and he said "Bella I want to confess something" my heart started beating fast and I was able to hear my heartbeat. I doubt if he could also hear it. I nodded and he continued "Bella something is happening to me. I can't be away from you for a long time. I can't stop smiling while I'm with you. You make me happy I can do anything for you…I don't know what it is and I told you this because I promised you not keep any secret from you" he paused and continued "it's fine if you don't feel the same ..Don't get mad at me and don't ever break this friendship" I was really happy that he feels the same as me I replied "you also make me happy and I'm also anxious to meet you whether we are away for a short time or long time" "I feel the same like you, Edward". He leaned over me a little bit and I did the same we were just two inches away when my dad called "common kids grab lunch" and we both jumped off and burst out laughing and went to grab lunch hand in hand which was nothing new. We ate pancakes in lunch and after lunch we started heading back. At half way I got tired and he noticed my exhaustion and asked "you want a piggy back ride?" "Yeah thanks" I replied. And he bent down. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands around his neck. He carried me all the way back to the car. Then we started heading to a restaurant. In the way to restaurant Edward drifted off to sleep and I muffled my laugh. When we arrived at restaurant I woke him up and said "you had a good nap Mr. Muscle builder" Carlisle and my dad chuckled at this. We headed in the restaurant and sat at a table by window. Our waitress came. Carlisle, Esme and my dad gave their order and then said "Bella, Edward?" I ordered French fries while Edward ordered pizza. Fifteen minutes later waitress came back with our order and I ended up eating half of Edward's pizza and he did the same with my French fries. Then we headed back to farm house. When we reached the farm house I and Edward headed straight to our room and went to bed. We slept wrapped up in each other that night. When I woke up that morning and I was still wrapped up in Edward. I looked up and he was awake I blushed crimson red at that and he misunderstood me. He jumped off from the bed and said "I'm sorry Bella I didn't meant to embarrass you. Forgive me?" I replied "it's really ok….I mean you don't need to apologize in fact um come back." I blushed again as I said. He did as I said and came back to me in the bed. We both laid down there for about 10 minutes looking into each other's eyes. Then I got up to shower and get ready. When I came back I checked the calendar and suddenly remembered that day after tomorrow is Edward's birthday.


End file.
